POR MAS QUE TE ODIE TE AMO REMUS LUPIN
by CENIPUL AL PODER
Summary: Diana Black,luego d k Sirius,su hermano sea enviado a azkaban,se convierte en DianaWild por culpa de Remus.Ingresa en Hogwarts,7 años le bastaron para enamorarse de Remus, una verdad para odiarlo.
1. Obliviate!

HOLAAAA, si soy yo, CEnipul e aqui con otro fic, jeje, y como no podia ser de otra forma ...SIIIIII ES DE REMUUUUUSSSS... jajajaja

Pero bueno habrá un poquitin de otras cosas, Vldy, Sirius, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Herm, un touch para cada uno jeje, espero que les guste y esto por ahora es la introduccipon, lo bune comienza cuando nuestra prtagonista comience tercer año...cuando Sirius escape de Azkaban...

Bsos CENIPUL AL PODER:

Era real...por mas que quería pensar en lo contrario...los hechos estaban... ellos...sus mejores amigos...James, Lily y Peter muertos...y Sirius...Sirius había sido el culpable.

Sirius...el chico al que él habíaconfiado el mayor de sus secretos...el chico que para él era más que un amigo, era ese hermano que la vida no le había dado...y ahora...ahora estaría en Azkaban de por vida por entregarse al lado oscuro.

Se encontraba en una solitaria habitacion, triste, abatido...desesperado, ¿que sería de su vida ahora?...ya no tenía mas familia, ellos eran su familia... estaba solo...¿solo?

Unos pasos se oyeron por el corredor del primer piso, debiles, suaves, pequeños...

Remus levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta...sacó su varita y ...

¿Remus?, ¿eres tu? dijo una voz.

Lupin abrió grande los ojos...con todo lo ocurrido aquella noche se había olvidado por completo de...

Merlín Diana!!!!...había olvidado que...

¿Donde está Sirius?

El hombre se congeló...Sirius...com le explicaba a una niña de 5 años que su hermano acababa de ser apresado por asesinato y ser seguidor de Lord Voldemort.

Dijo que volvería en seguida...me gusta tu casa pero...quiero irme ya a la mía, alli tengo mis juguetes aca no teng nada... solo hay libros y no sé leer me aburro

El la miró tristemente... detuvo unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se acercó a ella, l aalso y se la llevo hasta un pequeño sofá que había.

La pequeña no decía nada, tan solo se dejaba arrucar por él, Remus la había hecho dormir tantas veces que se había acotumbrado a esa situación, la calmaba.

Pensó durante unos minutos que iba a decirle, como iba a decirle...pero solo encntró una solución.

Diana...

¿Si?

Sabes que yo te quiero mucho verdad?

Sí y yo a ti también Remus, eres como una hermano junto a James y Peter

¿Y Lily?

Lily es como una hermana ...ella es nena Remus

También sabes que yo no haría nada para causarte daño, ¿verdad?

Verdad

Y que siempre pensaría en tu bienestar

Sí lo sé dijo casi bostezando.

Remus sacó una mano por el costad del sofá, tanteó la mesilla de junto y encontró lo que buscaba, se la aferró bien fuerte a su mano y cerrando los ojos apuntó hacia la niña...

DESMAIUS!!!

La niña cayó su pesó en él, la abrazó, la abrazó bien fuerte y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo en su oído

Te quiero mucho pequeña y no puedo permitir que vivas en este mundo con todo lo que está ocurriendo, no puedo dejar que vivas con el peso de lo que tu hermano ha hecho, te mereces una vida mejor y si es de esta forma pues de esta forma te la proporcionaré, volvió a apuntar nuevamente y...

OBLIVIATE!!!

Diana en ese momento dejó de ser una bruja y de ser una Black.

6 años después...

Remus se dirigía a su encuentro, hacía más de 7 años que no pisaba aquel lugar, los nervios se notaban a simple vista, y sumemoslé que él sabía para que había sido llamado.

Llegó, nadie lo vio entrar, "mejor" pensó para él, no quería dar expicaciones a nadie y se marchó directamente hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.

Ni bien llegar la estatua se movió para dejar paso a las escaleras, ya sabía que el estaba en Hogwarts y no había tiempo que perder.

Subió, llegó y entró.

Buenas tarde Sr. Lupin, me alegra mucho volver a verle

Buenas tardes director, para mi también es un placer

Sientate, por favor

Así lo hizo, y esperó a que fuera su viejo director quien comenzara a hablar.

Remus falta menos de dos semanas para comenzar las clases...¿has decidido o que haremos?

Meditó unos segundos.

Sí...creo ...creo que tiene razón, ya es tiempo de que la hagamos regresar pero...

Pero aun así piensas que no es momento de que sepa quien es verdaderamente, ¿es asi?

Sí... creo que deberíamos ir poco a poco

Entnces, ya está todo dicho,...¿te?

No, gracias, sí... pero...¿realmente tengo que hacerlo yo?

Sí Remus, tienes que tomar resposabilidad en las consecuencias de tus actos, tu irás a buscarla , la ayudarás a prepararse y la traerás al colegio...en vacasiones irá contigo y durante e curso yo personalmente me encargaré de que vaya todo bien

Entonces...mañana mismo iré a buscarla...seupongo que se sentirá feliz de abandonar el orfelinato

Remus se levantó, le estrechó la man a Dumbledore y se marchó.

Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa pensó que como haría para convencer a una niña de 11 años que era bruja y debía ir a un colegio especial?... tarea difíciles si las hay, con respcto a como dejarían que se la llevase de orfelinato ya Dumbledore se había encargado de ello.

Poc durmió aquella noche, los recuerdos de aquel fatidico 31 de Octubre de 1981 rondaban por su cabeza sin cesar.

amaneció, se levantó, se duchó, desayunó y con gran esfuerzo emprendió el viaje a mundo muggle.

Obviamente no tenía nada en contra de ellos, pero eran contadas als veces que había ido, se sentía muy fuera de lugar, quería acabar con eso pronto.

Llegó hasta un viejo edificio que en algún momento había sido un monasterio, toco al timbre, esperó y fue atendido por una señora ya mayor, le dijo el motivo por el que se encontraba allí y con una gran sonrisa la mujer lo llevó hasta dentro del lugar.

Allí lo recibió un hombre joven que era el psicologo del establecimiento, juntos se dirigieron hasta el despacho de la directora de orfelinato.

Buenos días SR. Lupin, es para mi un placer conocerle le dijomientras le daba la mano soy a Sr. Wilson la diretora del establecimiento, sientesé por favor

Remus le diola mano y se sentó.

Tenemos ya todos los papeles en orden , yamism puede llevarsela como han dispuesto, es para mi una sorpresa que el hermano quien fue el tutor de Diana se haga cargo ahora de ella, a pesar de los años que han pasado

sí, ha sido realmente algo increíble, yo había perdido total contacto con mi hermano y... bueno ahora venirme a enterar que él ha muerto... pero me parece que es mi deber hacerme cargo de la niña

Es fantástico, en un principio creímos que usted solo se encargaría de enviarnos la mensualidad que su hermano le otorgaba, ha sido una sorpresa para todos que quiera tener su tutela

Sí, creo que se merece saber que hay mas mundo ahi fuera...un mundo...que ella desconoce...

Bueno entonces...sin más preambulos, Gary, ¿puedes decirle a Diana que ya puede venir con sus cosas?

EL muchach se levant´y se dirigió a las habitaciones.

¿Cree que La niña se adaptará? pregguntó Remus.

Sí, es una muchacha muy sociable y con una inteligencia increíble, muy cariñosa y muy pero que muy revoltosa..si le contara las cosas que ha hecho en el orfelinato... muchas veces tuve que castigarla claro... pero creame que me sorprendía de las cosas que llegaba a ingeniar con sus bromas

Remus no pudo más que sonreir...tenía a quien salir... los nervios h abían dejado paso a la ansiedad... no había vuelto a ver a Diana desde que tenía 5 años y ahroa era ya una chica de 11 años que pronto entraría en la adolescencia.

La puerta se abrió...Remus tragó saliva y una cabecita de pelo negro con un tono azulado se asomó.

A...aquí esty sra. directora en seguida se percató de la presencia del hombre y lo miró.

¿Es ese?

¿Cómo que ese?, no debes dirigirte asi a una persona srta. Wild.

Bueeeeeno dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco ¿es él mi tutor?

Sí, ven acercate, Sr. Lupin, le presento a Diana Wild

Ella se acercó lentamente, lo miró de arriba abajo inspeccionandol´+, Remus se soprendió, Sirius hacía lo mismo cuando conocía a alguien y con sus ojos casi grises dijo.

Me gusta, mucho gusto Sr. Lupin, ¿cuando nos vamos?

Remus rió.

Ya mismo si quieres

Ya tarda, Diana tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuand ya estaba por cruzarla se dio media vuelta, miró unos segundos y se dirigió corriendo hacia a directoa estrechandole un gran abrazo.

Jamás me olvidaré de ustedes, lo prometo, los quiero mucho

Remus sonrió y juntos se marcharon, al salir ella se detuvo.

¿Ocurre algo? le preguntó.

¿A donde vamos Sr. Lupin, ¿donde viviremos?

Sería mejor que me llames Remus, ese es mi nombre y me gusta le contesto sonriendo E iremos a mi casa, está... pues en Londres... sí digamos que en Londres

¿Digamos?

Ya lo entenderás

Caminaron un buen rato, ella miraba todo a su alrededor, Remus le compró algunas cositas, entonces...llegaron hasta un callejón lo cruzarn y entraron en un bar, Diana se sorprendía pero no decía absolutamente nada.

Remus habló con un par de persona y le dijo que lo acompañara, y ella así lo hizo, cruzaron todo el bar, salieron por una puerta trasera y ...Remus sacó su varita, hizo unos movimientos y la muralla de ladrillos se abrió.

Remus miró de rreojo a la pequeña esperando un comentario per nada...ella solo sonrío y pasó por el muro.

El la siguió pero a los dods pasos la detuvo.

¿No vas a preguntarme com hice eso?

No

¿No?!

No, pero si vy a preguntarte otra cosa... si eres capaz de hacer eso con esa...¿que es es?

Una varita

Pues con esa varita...seguro que tu podrás explicarme como diablos he hecho levitar objetos, frenarlas entre otras cosas...

Vaya creo que tenems mucho de que hablar entonces, pero es será cuando lleguemos

Sip... y lo priemro será que me digas...quien soy yo realmente y como fui a parar al orfelinato, quien era tu hermano, quien eres tu y que tienen que ver conmigole dijo muy seria.

Remus abrió, los ojos esta niña no se andaba con rodeos... sip...que iban a ser entretenidos estos días...de segur queo iban a ser... pero ahora...¿que e iba a decir?...nuevamente Remus tenía que seguircon la farsa e inventarle una vida nueva para que no supiera reamente quien era, por e momento Diana no debía saber que era una Black.

Vamos...¿que haces ahí parado...quiero llegar a tu casa...tengo hambre

Remus salió de transe y la siguió.


	2. Dejávú

LLegaron a la casa, era pequeña, pero bien cuidada, de dos pisos como todas en esa zona.

Diana la observaba, desde su posición miraba todo lo que a su alcance estaba, per Remus...Remus notó algo extraño en su mirada y se peocupó.

No te aflijas, pequeña le dijo mientras acomodaba sus bolsos en un rincón ya te acostumbrarás a estar fuera del orfanato

No es eso le contestó con una sonrisa es que...

Puedes decirmelo

Sí, jeje, es el aroma de la casa

¿El aroma?

Sí...tiene...tiene un aroma familiar...sabes...hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo recién había llegado al orfanato recibí una carta que me produjo la msima sensación

¿Una carta?, ¿de quién?

No lo sé, pero en cuanto la abrí, desprendió un aroma que me era familiar, como ahora, creo que esta es la segunda vez que me ocurre, ¿a ti no te ha pasado nunca?

Sí claro...pero dime...¿que decía la carta?

Siempre supuse que sería de mi madre o mi padre o alguien cercano, porque decía que yo estaba ahí por mi seguridad que me queríamucho y que nunca me iba a olvidar y que le perdone por no poder haber hecho nada por mi, pero que confíe en las personas que allí me habían dejado...supongo que conocería a tu herman...o sea mi tutor

Eh?, sí claro... "habrá sido... no es posible... ¿como sabría que yo..." pensó Remus.

A lo que me recuerda que me debes una conversación

Se dirigió hasta un sofá se sentó y se acomodó.

Lista, ya puedes comenzar

¿Comenzar qué?

Aaaaaa, ¿quien eres o que eres?, ¿quien soy o que soy?, ¿donde estamos realmente? y ¿porque recién ahora me trajeron aquí?, ¿porque tu hermano nunca quiso conocerme personalmente?, ¿como se llamaba?, ¿porque tu si me traes contigo?, ¿estas casado?, ¿tienes hijos?, ¿trabajas? de lo contrario, ¿como piensas mantenerme? y... y... creo que no se me ocurre nada más... dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Remus se sentó frente a ella sonriendolé..."esta niña se las trae..."

A ver vayamor por partes, ¿no?...¿como era?, ah si!... Soy Remus John Lupin, y soy...pues soy mago, al igual que tu, estamos en ...pues estamos en Londres si, es cierto, en la parte mágica de Londres, te traje recién ahora pues...porque...porque no hace mucho mucho que sé de tu existencia, n sé porque i herman n lo hizo hacía ucho que no sabianada de él, se llamaba...se llamaba Remulus, te traje porque como te he dicho eres una bruja y a los 11 años los brujos y magos entramos en un colegio especial llamado Hogwarts, que es donde irás tu, no, no estoy casado ni tengo hijos, ahora mismo no trabajo, pero mi hermano ha dejado dinero para ti...¿ya está?

Diana se quedó en silencio, quizás meditando y analizando todas las respuestas, cuando hubo acabado habló..

¿Tu hermano se llamaba Remulus?

Esteeemmm, aja

¿Y tu te llamas Remus?

Siiii...

Ja...jaja...jajaj...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!...que poco original tu madre...jJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!!!...lo siento...lo...lo jajajaajja siento...

"También anda que no se me podía haber ocurrid tro nombre..."

Ya ves... per cuentame, ¿cómo es eso de que has hech levitar cosas?

Pues eso... no se como pero me pasó, al principio no me di cuenta que era yo hasta que comenzo a pasarme cuando estaba sola...al igual de que quiero mucho algo y viene disparado hasta mi mano...creí que lag me ocurría pero ahora me dejas mas tranquila... soy una bruja...fijate...soy una bruja... DIOS SOY UAN BRUJA Y AHORA QUE HAGO???!!!

Tranquila, como ya te dije irás a un colegio especial...allí estudie yo también

¿Y eres buen mago?

jajaja, eso no sabría decirtelo yo

¿Y que se hace en ese colegio?, ¿que se estudia?

Bueno pues diferente ramas de la magia, per eso ya te l iré cntand en estos días, las clases comienzan el 1° de Septiembre

TAN PRONTO???!!!

Si... y tendremos que ir a cmprar tu material al callejon Diagon

¿Donde?

El Callejón diagon...te gustará ya lo verás... y...¿quieres comer algo?, cocino bastante bien, eso si puedo decirteló, jeje

Si, tengo hambre ya te lo he dicho antes creo pero antes de comer yo siemrpe como una fruta

A Remus se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y no pudo evitar quedandose mirando su cara como un bobo.

¿Dije...dije algomalo?

Este...no. no jajaj que bah, que casualidad...yo yo hago lo mismo siempre

Remus había acostumbrado a Diana desde que la había conocido de muy pequeñita a comer una fruta antes de las comidas, para que su sistema digestivo funcione a la perfección y lo había conseguido, como él recordaba Diana siempre lo hacía... le parecía increíble que haya mantenido esa costumbre.

Te estás tomando todo muy...muy...

¿Tranquilo?, seee yo soy así sabes?...todos me dicen lo mismo... ahra si quieres que me de un ataque me da eh?

No, no, esta bien así...ven vamos a comer

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos y agradables...Remus comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tener una niña en la casa... aunque le gastase mas de una broma...pero ella no sabía con quien se había metido...ni mas ni menos que con un merodeador... el se las devolvía siempre que podía y habían comenzado una "guerra" en la casa.

Diana, ya estoy en casa...Dianaaaaa...¿diana

La pequeña no contestaba.

Vamos Diana, a esto si no juegues...¿dnde te has metido?

Depronto escuchó unos zollosos que provenían de la cocina, fue rápido hasta esa habitación y se encontró con toda la cocina revuelta, la niña sentada en el suelo tomandse el brazo...que estaba sangrando.

MERLIN DIANA QUE HA PASADO??!!!

A la pequeña le costaba hablar, estaba asustada y dolorida.

Un... una rata...entró por la puesrta de atrás y...y... buaaaaaaaa

Vamos, vamos, tranquilizate, ven

La tomó con sus brazos y la llevó hasta la sala, la depositó en el sofá e intentaba verle el brazo per ella no se dejaba.

NOO; ME VAS A HACER DAÑO!!!

Diana, sabes que yo no haría nada para causarte daño, ¿verdad?

Verdad

Y que siempre pensaría en tu bienestar

Sí lo sé y diana abrió bien grande sus ojos.

¿Que ocurre?

He tenido ...eso que cuando te parece que algo ya lo has vivido...¿como se dice?

Dejávú

Sí, eso, recién sentí como que esto ya lo había vivido, tu ya me habías dicho que nunca me harías daño y que harias todo por mi bienestar... jajaj ya estoy loca...AY ME DUELE!!

Remus tragó saliva...la escena de la noche en la que borró todo rastro de Diana Black, había venido a su cabeza.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

Yo estaba en la cocina, preparando té para cuando tu llegaras y de pronto una rata entró por la puerta de atrás y se me tiró al cuello, me asusté y la tiré pero se me venía encima una y otra vez hasta unos segundos que tu llegaste...

Pobre mi niña...ya está mira...ya no tienes nada

Magia...

Me está gustando esto de la magia, ¿eh?

Remus se levnató se dirigió hasta la puerta y sacó algo del bolsillo que estaba colgado.

Toma, te he traído esto

Diana pegó un salto del sofá lo tomó con prisa, lo desenvolvió como deseperada.

OH GRACIAS REMUS... ME ENCANTA!!!!... ES PRECIOSO!!!!

Sabía que te iba a gustar, lo vi e inmediatamente pensé en ti... ya tienes uno más para tu colección.

La afición de nuestra pequeña era juntar pequeñas fuguras de ciervos, perros y lobos...

Aun me duele un poco

Si te dolerá apenas unos días pero por lo menos no se te infectará ni se te notará

Me asusté mucho Remus... me dio...me dio mucho miedo... lloriqueaba un poco Diana.

Bueno, ya está, solo ha sido un susto, no hapasado a mayores, ya estoy yo aquí

Remus sonrió y se acercó a ella, la llevó hasta el sofá y se sentó acomodandola a ella en sus piernas.

Acariciaba su pelo, Diana sintió de pronto una gran tranquilidad como no la sentía hace años, poco a poco el sueño comenzaba a entrar en ella, intentó mantenerse despierta...pero no lo consiguió, sus ojos se cerrarón y tan solo abrazó a Remus para entregarse en un mundo de sueños.

Remus la miró y sonrío...

No te imaginas lo que te quiero pequeña le dijo muy vajit al oído te promet que algún día arreglare todo lo que te hice

Y el gran día llegó, era 1° de Septiembre, diana se encontraba en su habitación vistiendose para la ocasión y Remus acomodando su baúl.

Vamos Diana que llegaremos tarde

SIIII YA BAJO!!

Salió corriendo de su habitación y llegó al final de la escalera en un siantiamen...deslizandose por la barandilla siempre le había resultado mas rápido.

Estas hermosa Diana...te queda muy bien

¡Verdad que sí?, jajaja bueno ya vámonos...

Sí, vamos

Llegaron a la estación, había muchísma gente, pequeños, adolescentes y adultos, Diana se impresionó un poc y tomó la mano de Remus.

Ven, te buscaré un lugar, hay un que es perfecto, cerca de los baños y donde comienza a pasar la señora de las golosinas

Subieron al tren, acomodó a Diana y sus cosas.

Bueno pequeña, aquí ya nos tenemos que despedir, prometeme que serás buena y no te meterás en muchos problemas

Me pides demasiado, jajaja...pero haré lo posible... Remus yo...

¿Que ocurre?...¿no irás a llorar?

Bueno ganas no me faltan...jeje...

Se tiró encima de su tutor y le dio el abrazo mas fuerte y cn mas cariño del que ella recordaba.

Gracias por todo Remus, te quier mucho...si no fuera por ti aun estaría en el orfelinato

Remus sintió que le daban una apuñalada en el corazón...si ella supiera que fue por el que vivió allí durante 6 años...

Yo también te quiero pequeña, y escribeme, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo Prometo

Conoció a algunos chics de priero durante el viaje, algunos sabian ya como funcionaba el clegi y hablaban en que casas quería quedar, Diana lo tenía bien claro.

Llegaron al coelgi un gigante qu ele quito el hipo de por vida a Diana los recibió, los llevo hasta el lago y los subió a unos botes.

En el caastillo fueron recibidos por la prfesoora MCGonagall, (o cmo se escriba , perdon), luego les di paso al gran comedor.

Diana alucinó al verl... era mas hermosos de lo que se imaginaba de cuando Remus le contó.

PAsarón 10 niños delante de ella entonces dijo su nombre.

DIANA WILD

Ella se acercó con mucha curiosidad por aquel sombrero, se snetó y la profesora le acomodo el susudicho en la cabeza.

Wild?... tu no eres una Wild?

¡A que te refieres? le preguntó muy sería.

Y no debo revelar secretos que no me han sido confiados... eres muy inteligente, muy perpicaz, valiente, atevida diria y en ocasiones, sabes muy bien lo que quieres en la vida, y tendrás que preparte muy bien para tu destino, tendrás que aforntar peligros y verdades que te haran doler, pero serás capaz de eso y mucho m+as, niña tu estarás en GYFFINDOR!!

Diana se fue hasta la mesa y fue saludada por algunos chicos,, per no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza...

"¡si no soy una Wild?, ¿quien soy?, ¿que peligros?, ¿que futuro?, ¿que destino?


End file.
